


Shuttlepod One (Deathtrap)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi ride in Shuttlepod One. Luckily, it all works out in the end. (10/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta Read by CJ!!!!  


* * *

"Come on, Hoshi. Get a move on. Cap'n says we need to be there in half an hour," Trip yelled.

Hoshi frowned at his retreating back. She hefted a bag over her shoulder and followed him down into the shuttle bay. They were on their way to a Gaul conference. A little R&R would be included in the mission.

When they arrived at the shuttle bay, Hoshi set her bag down and watched as a crewman loaded them onto Shuttlepod One.

"Wait a minute. Hold on," Trip said, yanking his bags out of the crewman's hand. "Cap'n!" he yelled, whirling around to look for him.

Hoshi frowned, wondering what his problem was.

"Yes?" Archer said, his head protruding from within Shuttlepod Two.

"Hell no," Trip said defiantly.

Jon's face crinkled in confusion. "Hell no, what?"

"I am NOT gettin' on that death trap again," Trip said, waving a finger in the direction of SP1.

Hoshi stifled a laugh at the serious look on his face.

"Trip, we've had this talk. We need both shuttlepods to bring back supplies. And she's perfectly safe," Jon said, frowning. He emerged from SP2, rubbing at the creases in his uniform.

"If it's so safe, why aren't you and Malcolm going in it?"

Jon shifted his feet and cleared his throat. He suspiciously averted his eyes. "They happened to load our stuff onto SP2. I didn't want to cause the crewman anymore work."

"Well, that's real convenient, but not a problem. I'll have no difficulty unloading your stuff and putting me n' Hoshi's on board," Trip replied, stepping toward SP2. Jon blocked him.

"Trip, it's a 10 minute flight. You'll be fine. Just relax. We'll see you down there," Jon replied, patting Trip on the shoulder.

Trip frowned as Jon got back into SP2. Malcolm appeared from behind it. He stopped before getting in and grinned widely at them, laughing. Trip growled and Malcolm ducked in behind the Captain.

Trip turned back to look at Hoshi. He looked crestfallen.

"I really think we'll be fine, Commander," she said. She sounded almost condescending in her excitement at finally being the brave one.

"Yeah, great," he replied, eyeing the shuttle as if it were on the verge of explosion. He got in, his eyes darting around quickly.

Hoshi rolled her eyes.

15 MINUTES LATER

"I am kickin' his ass when we get back on board," Trip said, rubbing at the bump on his head. They had lost control about five minutes into the flight. They had made an emergency landing in a field outside Gaul's main city.

Hoshi groaned and leaned forward. She rubbed at her neck, rolling it from side to side.

"Not if I get to him first," she mumbled.

"You alright?" he asked, squatting down in front of her. He tilted her head so he could look at the cut on her forehead.

She frowned for a moment, and then smiled. "My head feels all light and tingly. I'll be fine. But I'm starting to like the idea of a transporter more and more," she said with a small laugh. He chuckled.

"You and me both." He walked to the front of the pod and issued a distress call. A few seconds later, he reappeared in front of her and sat down. He'd picked up a first aid kit on his way to the back. He gave her a shot for the pain.

He began dubbing alcohol on her cut. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth.

"Does this hurt too bad? You want me to stop?" Her eyes flew open to meet his.

She smiled down at him.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"You're pretty," she replied.

He laughed. "Man, you must have hit your head good. Besides, I'm not pretty. I'm ruggedly handsome." His eyes twinkled.

"Nope. The Captain is ruggedly handsome. Malcolm is striking. You? You're pretty."

Trip scowled. "Fine. I'm pretty."

He started to stand but Hoshi caught him with her hand.

"Come here, pretty boy."

She hauled herself against him and kissed him roughly, her tongue brawling with his. At first his mind fought, but soon the taste of her overwhelmed him. He pulled her down to the floor, settling her in his lap. She tasted better than he could have dreamed of. Her lips were soft and pliant, making her mouth incredible to explore. He cupped her neck with his hand to hold her even closer, trying to memorize the feel of her before she came to her senses.

He groaned as blood pooled in his nether regions. He broke off the kiss, afraid of where it would lead. "Hoshi, if I thought for a minute you'd remember this..."

"But I will," she replied. Her eyes looked back at him clearly.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"My head hurts but I know what I'm doing."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I've been waiting for an excuse to do that for a very long time," she replied, laughing. She kissed him again. "I hope they pick us up soon," she said, leaning up against his chest.

He rested his head on hers. "I don't know. I'm finally starting to like this Shuttlepod."


End file.
